


Encounters

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Poltergeist: The Legacy
Genre: Community: licenseartistic, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-31
Updated: 2006-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance encounter, thanks to the Dark Side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 22 April 2006  
> Word Count: 737  
> Prompt: May 2006, quote # 4  
> Pairing: Alex/Rachel, Poltergeist: the Legacy  
> Rating: PG13  
> Summary: A chance encounter, thanks to the Dark Side.  
> Archive: This is a ShatterStorm Productions exclusive piece. Contact the webmistress for archive options.  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions’ Doggie Duo’s Fanfic
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is an original work of amateur fiction, and is written purely for the private entertainment of P:TL fans. This story is no way affiliated with Trilogy, MGM Worldwide Television, or the Sci-Fi Channel. The characters are their property, and this story is not meant to infringe upon the copyrights of MGM, Trilogy, or anybody else who owns an interest in "Poltergeist: the Legacy".

"It was the strangest sensation," I said, sheepishly rubbing over the bandage on my forehead. "I remember arranging the flowers in the vase. I wanted the house to look nice when you got home. And then, I heard something. Rose started crying, like something had scared her. I slipped on some water on the floor, dropped the vase. I must have spilled some when I was filling the vase. I vaguely remember hitting my head on the counter."

Rachel smiled at me and stroked my hair. "So that's how the blood got on the floor? Thankfully you didn't take your car."

I shook my head. "Couldn't find my keys. But Rose was screaming and I thought… I kept seeing something hovering around her bassinet. I had to get her out of there, get her to safety. My head hurt so badly, and the only place I could think of that was safe was…"

"The island?"

I nodded. How was I supposed to explain what happened so that Rachel would understand it? "But there was--"

"Special delivery," came an unfamiliar voice from the doorway. "There's someone here who's dying to see her mom."

I turned to face the intruder…and let out a scream. "Get away from her! Leave my baby alone!" I struggled against Rachel and the covers, feeling that urge to defend my child, even to my own death.

"Alex!" Rachel's voice was muffled in my head, fighting the nausea and pain for dominance. "Honey, it's okay. She's safe, I swear."

"No, she's not! That fucking cat tried to eat Rose! It should be shot!"

I struggled against Rachel, wincing as the pain shot through my head again. I didn't take my eyes off the tall blonde…cat-woman. She was smiling, but all I could see were those sharp teeth wrapping around Rose's little head while I lay there, unable to move or protect her. My baby was going to die, and I'd been helpless to stop it from happening.

"That's enough, Alex."

I turned at that new voice. Suddenly, there was a tall, vaguely familiar blonde woman standing next to me. She smiled warmly, and I found I was unable to meet that flat silvery gaze for more than a few seconds. And yet, she exuded a sense of warmth and safety that I clung desperately to.

"Yes, dear, you know me. And you can trust me when I say she's not your enemy, but your friend. She didn't try to hurt your daughter, only to save her, and you, from the forces of evil that still hold sway over the portal in the ruins of your former home. Rose is a very special child, Alex, and the agents of the Dark Side would love nothing more than to sway her to their side, just as they've tried with you. Trust her, Alex. Follow her away from here. San Francisco is no longer your home."

And then, in the blink of an eye, she was gone. Turning back to face the woman who held my daughter, I fought against the initial fear of facing down a hunting cougar. I studied her face, her human face. She was watching me warily, but seemed to be talking to Rose, who looked whole and healthy…and scared.

"Can -- May I have my daughter?" I murmured, arms stretching out toward my baby. She moved slowly toward me and willingly handed my daughter into my arms. I couldn't help myself from touching each and every little inch of Rose's body, seeing for myself that she was whole and safe. "Thank you," I finally murmured to the blonde woman. "I'm sorry about--"

"Think nothing of it," she replied kindly. "You were hurt and confused. The old man was right about where you were. That's all that matters."

"Old man?" Rachel asked curiously as I shifted to let Rose begin to feed.

"Yeah, good looking in that inbred European kind of way, strange accent. There was a blonde with him, looked like she seriously needed to get laid. They were the ones who guided me to where Alex and the baby were. And wow! The thing that was after the two of you? Creepy! But they kicked its ass and sent it back to wherever it came from."

"Thank you, Derek," I murmured silently, gazing fondly at my daughter, and I let the calm exuding from this woman settle over me again.


End file.
